Geiwa
by Teraki WuFang
Summary: "I love you, and i dont even know your name." They smiled and agreed. This love wasnt normal, but neither were they.


Is This Real?  
  
(Song By: Lisa Hall) -Story By: Teraki WuFang  
  
Twisted this feeling walked out of shape  
  
So tired of revealing the moves that I make  
  
And I know, yes I know, but is this real?  
  
And I know, yes I know, but is this real?  
  
Feeling inconstant could drive me insane  
  
Flesh to blood to bone to love  
  
Twisted...  
  
And I know, yes I know, but is this real?  
  
And I know, yes I know, but is this real?  
  
Is this real?  
  
Twisted this feeling  
  
Flesh to blood to bone to love  
  
Twisted  
  
Twisted this feeling  
  
And I know, yes I know, but is this real?  
  
And I know, yes I know, but is this real?  
  
Flesh, blood, bone, love  
  
Twisted  
  
Twisted  
  
Is this real?  
  
  
  
Warm hands, smooth to the touch. Gentle lips, a caring sigh. What else could he ask for? Only one thing can come to mind.for it to be real.  
  
It was around midnight, they were setting by the lake. Thinking nothing in particular. Just random thoughts. Merrial smiled as his feet moved around in the placid water, making small ripples and relaxing sounds. Syren sighed and looked at Merrial's reflection. He felt as if he was watching a mermaid smiling directly at him. Merrial glanced at Syren from his reflection. "You don't need to stare at it when you can be staring at the real thing you know." Syren looked up, then into the navy sky full of small stars. "Neither of them are real to me." He said, all emotion far from his words. Merrial frowned and stood, walking back to the car. Syren followed moments after. They got in and drove home.  
  
-Flash back-  
  
"Merrial!" Victoria, a girl with long, wild navy hair giggled and jumped into the arms of a pink haired boy. Syren slyed. He never wanted this boy in him home, or around his family. Nana, their grandmother that they have been living with since birth hugged Merrial and they showed the boy to the car. Syren opened the door for Victoria, but Merrial got in and smiled a thank you. This only added to his rage against the French exchange student.  
  
-Present-  
  
Merrial looked out the window, holding his bare arms from the cold of the wind. Syren glanced over and sighed. He knew the wind was cold, but he didn't want to give in and make the boy feel better. 'He had asked to go for a ride in the first place.' It was his own fault for not bring a coat, Syren told himself.  
  
-Flash back-  
  
Three nights after Merrial's arrival. He had lift the house and walked to a near by field, only to be found by Syren, who was also there. They sat and said nothing to each other and then Merrial jumped in and swam around, slashing Syren. Syren growled and jumped in, everyone would believe that the boy had drowned and Syren did save him in time. He went to grab his head but missed when Merrial swam into his arms and smiled brightly. "I knew I could get you to relax." Syren turned around and was grabbed around his waist. Merrial sighed on his neck and leaned against him. "Why do you hide from me Sy, are you shy with your emotions?" Syren blushed from the contact and fought him off, pulling away he marched home. Merrial was lift on the docks, dripping wet and hurt inside.  
  
-Present-  
  
Merrial shivered and sneezed. "For Christ sakes!" Syren pressed the window buttons up and speed up the car. "Your suck a pussy!" Merrial slyed. "At least im not locked im not in denial." The car was stopped by the slamming of breaks. Merrial hit the dash and groaned, wishing the seat belt had been clicked all the way. Syren got out and walked into a field close to the road. Merrial got out and followed. "Go back to the car!" Merrial only ignored him.  
  
"Im sorry if that makes you mad, but its true! You like me! I know you do! The night in the lake, you blushed when I touched you, and it wasn't rage!" Syren turned and his hand accidentally knocking Merrial to the ground. He cursed and helped him up, but grabbing his arms and shaking him. "Leave me alone, you don't belong here! You don't know anything about me! Your nothing but a French faggot!" Merrial leaned forward and kissed him, Syren did nothing to stop him, he moved his hands from his arms to his neck and ran him fingers over Merrial's cheek bone. He was so soft, like a women. Then he snapped out of it and started to choke him. They fell to the ground, Merrial's body rubbing between the dirt and Syren's body. Syren blushed at the contact and moaned when Merrial's hand grabbed him roughly. He released his neck and rolled his body against the pink haired boy under his weight. Whimpered and moaned, trying not to cry out for more. He had won. And they both knew it.  
  
Wild hands ripped and pulled at the layers over clothing denying their skin to touch. Syren, literally tore off Merrial's pink tank top. Syren found he needed to have this boy and get it over with. It was only lust. It was only to shut the boy up. Once Merrial felt what his lust was like, he knew the boy would stay away from him. Merrial was more then he could ever have imagined. He moaned and met him for every move. Once they were naked there was no foreplay. Two dry fingers slicked inside the pink haired boy, Syren purred at his cry and grinned at the tightness. He was about to take him when Merrial rolled them over and he told Syren into his mouth. Syren gasped and cried out as he was lost deeper and deeper in his warmth. Then when he was about to cum, he was denied. Merrial sat back on his weeping manhood and cried out. He took him whole, not knowing the pain of raw pleasure. Syren looked up and saw the one thing he had never thought he'd see; Flesh, blood, bone.love. Merrial's eyes held nothing back as he went on riding him. Syren managed to set up, with Merrial in his lap, this time he looked down at Merrial with more the lust, he had fallin and he never wanted to get up from this feeling. He moved gently as Merrial cried into his shoulder, nails raking down his back that made his skin peel and get Goosebumps. Then he slowed down and reached between them, pumping Merrial in time with his trusts. The smaller one gasped and held his breath, eyes shut and daring not to open in fear that is was all a dream that he would never remember when he woke up. Syren went deeper and faster, unable to hold back any longer. And that was it.  
  
Merrial rested his head on his shoulder as they drove home. He was sound asleep, but Syren's thoughts were driving him nuts, for they were silent. He looked down at Merrial and sighed. 'what have I gotten my self into?'  
  
-Flash back-  
  
Nana and Victoria did his make up and dressed him up as one of the girls, just for fun, then Syren had came home and flipped out about it. Merrial had slapped him and ran off. Nana was less then pleased and wouldn't say a word to him till he fixed it. He walked off and tracked down the pink haired boy, to find him touching himself. Syren had no choice other then to watch as his eyes danced over the pretty faced boy. He was caught as his pants unzipped to help his own need. Their eyes locked and he moaned, half lidded eyes begging Syren to take him. Syren fought back the urge, but ended up leaned him a hand. Merrial's small long fingers helped him, as his cold muscled hand returned to favor.  
  
-Present-  
  
Syren couldn't help but smile at the memory. 'I should of known it was a trap to get me.' He snickered and stopped the car slowly so not to wake him. He pulled him over the clutch and took him in his arms. He got out and carried him inside. Nana and Victoria were fast asleep. He walked up the steps to his bed room and debated putting Merrial in his own room, then the smaller boy chuckled in his sleep making his lips twitch with a smile that won Syren's approval. He wold sleep in his room.  
  
-In the morning-  
  
The sun was hotter then usual as Syren stripped off his blankets and found he was just getting hotter. He moaned and opened his eyes to find Merrial blushing evilly, and petting his arousal. He bit his lip as the pink haired wonder took him into his mouth slowly, licking and sucking and taking his sweet time. It was so-"Oh My God!" Victoria gasped as she entered without knocking and this time she was regretting it big time. "You guys are so sick! Its called a lock!! Oh my eyes!" She screamed and ran down stairs. The whole time Merrial didn't pause for one second, and Syren had not a thought in his mind about the current event that had to be known all over the house by now. He shuttered and pulled Merrial into his lap. "Round two." He smirked as Merrial lowered himself into position.  
  
-A week later at school-  
  
Merrial hung over Syren's arm and walked like a proud turkey. All the boys that had beaten him up watched as the navy haired lover slyed at they all a warning to not lay one finger on his new toy. They knew that no one missed with Syren. Even if he was currently dating their favorite beating toy. "I love you, you know that?" Syren slyed down and gave him, 'im going to rip you apart and feed you to the wolves look' that meant his feeling were returned. Merrial was walked into his class room and given a small peck on the lips. He giggled and sat down waving and blowing kisses to his boy friend. Then a cold hand tapped his shoulder. "He cant protect you forever pretty boy."  
  
The following events of that day were one's no one wanted to understand.  
  
Merrial was beaten and raped in the boys shower room. But then he, and three of the other boys went missing. An few hours later Nana got a call from the hospital. Syren was on his way. It turned out that a man, in his thirties had found the boys and kidnapped then at gun point. One of them was Merrial.  
  
He ran inside and saw some a cop leave a room. 'In there!' Syren ran into the room and paled as a doctor covered a body and turned off the heart monitor which was giving off the most Erie sound of a flat beep. He dropped to his knee's then heard a scream. Merrial's scream. He ran into a room across the hall and saw two cops trying to pin him down. "Get the hell away from him!" He growled and ran to Merrial's bed, taking him in his arms. They cried and whispered things that didn't make since, but it didn't matter, they were both alive and together. Merrial hugged him, tears rolling into Syren's open shirt. "I love you so much. Im so sorry." His grip loosened before he could go on. And that same erie flat beep echoed in the room. He was pushed a side as the doctors went to work. Nana and Victoria ran in, and cried, then were asked to leave with Syren. That sat outside until an older man with blood and a sad face approched them. Nana cried, Victoria also broke down in tears, but Syren just drifted into a black hole.  
  
-Three months later-  
  
Syren laid in the field we're they had first made love. He smiled remembering the happy moments before the hospital. The feeling of lose, then regained, then the lose all over again in less then an hour period. It was to heart on his heart those memories. But at least it turned out better then it sounded. He looked down at Merrial in his arms and smiled. (Ha! I bit you thought he was dead! Shame! SHAME!!!)  
  
Merrial cocked an eye brow. "What are you smiling about?" Syren pulled him closer, so he laying on top of him. The year was almost over, and Merrial would have to return to France. "I don't want you to go." Merrial smiled and hugged him tightly. "That's all I needed to hear. Im old enough to stay here and finish school with you. Then we can move out and have kids." There was a moment before Syren caught on and both erupted in laughter.  
  
Syren held him close to his heart. Feeling every beat, the moment the doctor told then he was in a coma and would never wake up that heart had stopped, then a week later, Merrial's blue eyes opened when Syren kissed him. The people at the hospital called him Sleeping beauty until he was released from their care and brought home. (And that's what happened!)  
  
Merrial yawned and cuddled closer. "Sleepy, home, bed, now." Syren smiled and nodded. "Ten more minutes." He watched the clouds above, shift and mold into eachother. It was a prefect day, the bird were silent, the sun was hiding just enough to prevent blinding them and the grass in the field was feather soft.  
  
Warm hands, smooth to the touch. Gentle lips, a caring sigh. What else could he ask for? Only one thing would I come to mind long ago, but now he knew. this was real. 


End file.
